A New Year A New Tragedy
by Battery
Summary: Its Harry's 7th year at Howarts and a lot has changed. What happens when Voldemort sets up a trap and the train is attacked leaving the students to fend for themselves in an even worse forest and world they ever knew.Plus More!Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:A New Year A New Tragedy  
**Summery:** Its Harry's 7th year at Howarts and a lot has changed. What happens when Voldemort sets up a trap and the train is attacked leaving the students to fend for themselves in an even worse forest and world they ever knew.  
**Rating:** T for now.  
**Pairings:** Undecided.  
**Warnings:** Maybe some course lanuage. Possible Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** J.K owns all. Stupid Mother F yeah I'll stop now

**A New Year A New Tragedy **

Chapter 1.

It was a usual night in Surrey. The air was still, the glow from the street lights softly illuminated the quiet streets; no one was about; except for one. He walked with his head down kicking a rock along the curve. As his feet hit the concrete his footsteps echoed. He hummed a little tune as he lifted his head and crossed the street.

He wasn't out for any particular reason. Just a midnight stroll. Only he'd been walking all day and it was now two am. He turned left walking down Private drive. He continued walking until he reached none other than number four.

His face dropped when he recognized where he was. '_The days just aren't long enough anymore._' he thought miserably as he walked to the front door. He pushed the welcome mat up and picked the door key up pushing it into the lock he turned it softly.

Stepping inside quietly he put the key back under the mat and closed the door behind him. He sighed deeply kicking of his shoes and walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs he tiptoed down past his aunt's bedroom holding his breath until he reached the room at the end of he hall.

He opened the door and walked inside pulling off his shirt and dropping his pants he shook them off dropping on the bed. _'Ah but what a great day it's been.' _ He thought, a smile gracing his face as he drifted off to sleep.

----Break---- 

**'BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ'** A groan was heard from a lump on the bed **'BUZZ'**. A louder groan and then 'Thump'. The lump rolled of the bed. "Ouch". The blanket shuffled and a hand submerged and whacked the alarm clock. Harry sat upright and stretched with a loud yawn. He grinned; it was his last day before school. This would have to be his best holiday yet with the Dursleys' or rather alone even. There had been a car accident at an intersection in the middle of London. Vernon and Dudley had been very unlucky that day.

Harry rose to his feet and trudged across the room, kicking a shirt out of the way as he went. He stopped in front of the old wooden cupboard. He pulled the door open, its hinges squeaking softly in the silent room. He reached in, or more so, dived and began throwing his clothes about until he found a dark crimson shirt and a pair of tight black tube leg jeans. He smiled at the garment. It was covered in green and red writing saying various things. He laughed at the words written down the crotch 'Cadel's Property'. Harry shook his head as he pulled the jeans up over his bum.

Harry finished dressing and messed up his hair, if that was even possible considering it was usually always messy. Harry pulled on his black converse shoes and went over to the window. He pulled the latch open and pushed the window up. It rolled with ease. He threw a leg over the edge of the window. He was used to escaping the house this way. He did it every day. It was just he couldn't get back in this way that was the problem. A few times he would just never return home or he would use the front door. He'd found a spare key in Dudley's old room and hidden it under the mat.

He jumped from the window sill and fell on hi hands and knees in a shrub under the window.

Standing up he dusted off his pants. He then reached into the bush and pulled out his bag. Throwing it over his shoulder he put his headphones on and headed downtown.

----Break---- 

A car sped round the corner; the music was loud enough to make the street light shatter. Harry barley noticed until the car screamed to a halt right next him knocking a garbage can over. Four different laughs could be heard from the car. It wasn't all that funny, but these people thought it was hilarious.

Harry spun round to find a black graffiti-ed car. A smile spread across his face. The window wound down and a bright pink haired boy poked his head out of the car. "Hop in Harry, We got a surprise for you!", the boy called. He flicked a piece of pink hair from his hazel eyes.

Harry walked around the side of the car. He pulled the car door open only to be met with a wave of smoke. Harry loved his new found friends. They just happened to be Pot-heads as the adult community would call them. He slid into the passenger side. He had just pulled the door closed, when the driver sped of down the street.

Harry turned around to face the people in the back seat. He shook his head. They were all off there faces and it was barely even past seven in the morning. He turned to face the pink haired teen "So where are you taking me Cadel" Harry smiled at the boy. This was obviously his going away present. The boys had promised to drop him off at the station tomorrow and wave him goodbye. Harry was just hoping they would be stoned enough to not notice that they were going through a brick wall. He smiled to himself as they pulled up in front of a salon.

"Come on Pretty", Cadel said as he jumped out of the car.

Harry looked at him confused but followed him into the salon. The others stayed in the car.

"Aren't they coming?" Harry questioned.

"Nope, this is my present to you"

Harry just looked puzzled but didn't say another word. Instead he let himself be pulled up and thrown into a chair.

-----Break----

Harry woke the next morning with a splitting headache. After he'd been dragged to the salon, they'd proceeded in making him very drunk, and Merlin knows what else they did to him. Harry shot up all the sudden "School!" He flopped back down "Ahh! My head..." He did this several times before he was eventually on the floor groaning.

He heard a faint knock at the door. In which he replied with a grunt. 

"Um, Harry dear" said an uncertain voice "Don't you have to be at the station soon?"

"Yes!" 

He wormed over to the door peeking his head out. The women let out a shriek. It was indeed his aunt. She had been awfully quiet since her husband and only son died. She had also become a lot kinder. 

"What?" he said giving her a weird look. She turned his head towards the mirror. He now saw why her reaction was so drastic. His was a little bit more so.

"I'm going to kill that boy!"

His hair was now awfully short at he back and stuck up like usual with the front hanging over his left eye, with two longer pieces hanging in front of his ears. Leaving his scar fully exposed just above the bridge of his nose. There were green, silver, red and blonde steaks all down the front of his hair. The side bits were as pink as Cadel's hair.

A honk of a car horn brought him out of his rage. Harry ran over to the window in his boxers and poked his head out.

It was his friends here to pick him up and drop him off at the station. Petunia was running around chucking all of Harry's things in his trunk. Five minutes later he was practically pushed into the car by his aunt.

"What took you so long?" Cadel said with that big cheeky grin on his face again.

Harry glared and smacked his head into Hedwig's cage.

------Break-------- 

Half our later they arrived at kings cross. Cadel and Shane carried Harry's things out of the car and loaded them onto a trolley for him. Harry smiled at all his friends.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" he stated before hugging them all. Shane, Lucy and Michael all headed back to the car while Cadel and Harry said there last goodbyes. Cadel looked over Harry's pants and laughed at the things they wrote. Harry looked at his watch.

"I better get going" he said sadly.

Cadel pulled him into a long hug. "Take care beautiful" he kissed his cheek and pulled back. Harry smiled and ignoring reason, leant in and kissed Cadel properly.

"Maybe I'll come back for Christmas" He said before giving one last wave and getting lost into the crowd.

Cadel shook his head and wandered back to the car.

**A/N.** Yep that's right. I decided to write a new fic. D Tell me what you think.

A note from my beta.

**Scream** - BRILLIANT! As usual. Hehe it's a very nice concept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**A New Year A New Tragedy  
**Summery:** Its Harry's 7th year at Howarts and a lot has changed. What happens when Voldemort sets up a trap and the train is attacked leaving the students to fend for themselves in an even worse forest and world they ever knew. (Ive twisted the story a little 3)  
**Rating:** T for now.   
**Pairings:** I shall surprise you all.Mwahahaha  
**Warnings:** Maybe some course lanuage. Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** J.K owns all. Cept Cadel :P

**A New Year A New Tragedy **

Chapter 2.

Heavy shallow breaths were coming from the limp body that sat in the corner of one of the many dark cells situated in Azkaban. This place reeked of death, moans of pain, fear, hunger and dementia could be heard throughout the corridors of the prison.

The prisoners eyes were half lidded he was trying not to fall into a state of unconsciousness. A battle he was beginning to lose. This man had once been proud; he had stood tall and looked over everyone with ease. Now in the mere time span of two years he had fallen into a state of misery and insanity. As has the many other residents that were spread out in the cells of Hell.

His hair had become unruly, turned a dirty blond. His body dirty riddled with lice. He scratched his head before his hand fell limp hitting the concrete floor rather hard.

The creatures that guarded the prisoners within these walls generally went by; putting a wave of fear over the bravest man. Dementors were one the most feared creatures after Voldemort.

One of the prison guards turned down the corridor heading towards the broken mans cell. Three cloaked men followed close behind him. As the men passed by the screams grew louder, more painful.

As the screams met the prisoner's ears he slunk further into the shadowy corner of his cell. The Dementor and the three men came to a stop outside his cell. Creeping as far back as he could the man felt a wave of ice was over him. Goosebumps began to rise as the three men's voices spoke in whispers; The Dementor hissed then lifted his scaly hand to the cell door.

A clanking of locks echoed throughout the corridors of Azkaban. The leader of the cloaked man moved to the door way of the cell. Pulling his hood down slowly he spoke: "It is time Lucius" 

The prisoners eye slowly drifted up to meet the mans. 

----------------------------Break--------------------

A soft sigh escaped the young boy's lips; eyes fluttered open softly only to see a blur of soft blonde and the clanking of ice meet his ears. The grey orbs rolled as he dropped his head down to rest upon his hand.

"Mother," he called "What are you doing?" 

Of course he was ignored only to be replied with more clanking ice. It had been like this all summer, ever since his father had gone away. Narcissa had been slowly sinking into insanity; she always had a glass of Firewhisky clutched in her bony hands. 

"Mother!" he repeated more forcefully. Only then did she stop and turn.

"Yes dear?" she replied with a smile that made Draco frown.

"What are you doing?" He questioned a little more calmly.

"Why; preparing, Draco darling. We cant' have this place a mess when he arrives now can we?"

Draco looked at her as if she was insane. They hadn't had a guest in this house for a long while. 'Who could be coming' he thought.

"Mother who is-" he was cut off.

"Oh no we are running out of time" she pushed him up off the living room sofa and ushered him to the door.

"Quick you must go shower and change and ooohhh" and she was off again.

Draco glared in the direction his mother had ran off too before he stalked up the stairs to the west wing of the house heading for his quarters. 

--------Break--------------------

A phew hours later the Draco found himself in the entrance hall watching his mother open the manors door for there 'guests' to enter. Nacissa had refused to tell him who was coming. She had become insanely annoying over the past phew years.

At first the insanity was understandable, her family falling apart and such, but now, well basically she had become an alcoholic on a constant high. Draco shook his head lightly as there first guest walked into the manor.

With a nod at Narcissa, Severus Snape pulled down his hood and walked over to Draco. He patted the boy on the back. That's as good as Uncle Sevvie ever was at affection for his god child.

Next person to step through the door had their hood down, Draco's face crinkled in disgust at the colour of this young mans hair. He recognized him as one of the higher death eaters even though he was quite young. 

The boy kissed Narcissa's hand and walked into the Manor making himself at home. Draco didn't know if it was just this boy's hair or what. But he knew one thing and that was that he disliked him thoroughly.

Whilst Draco had been busy scowling he didn't see the other guests come in until a voice reached his ears.

" Draco, come give your daddy a big hug."

The blond boy turned to see whose mouth those words had come out from only to see his father with his arms spread wide.

Again he wasn't sure if that was what had caused him to pass out or the man behind his father.

--------------------Break---------------------

Grey orbs fluttered open as Draco heard soft voices muttering around him. 

"Draco dear! Your awake." Narcissa was hanging over Draco in a second helping him sit up "You gave us such a fright."

All he could think was 'I GAVE YOU A FRIGHT!!!' of course he hadn't seen his father in a while and never particularly wanted to see the man currently sitting on one of the living room sofas. He pressed a hand to his head trying to take in his surroundings. His mother sat next to him Firewisky in her hand 'Surprise surprise', bad hair boy was lingering by the door, whilst his father was trying to sit on Severus's lap which only resulted in Severus pushing Lucius with a hand in the blonde's face.

Draco dropped his head to his hands. This was going to be a long day. 

---------------Break-----------------------------

They spoke late into the evening, about things Draco did not want any part in but knew he didn't have a choice. His family's lord and master Voldemort himself sat across from Draco going over things for a third time a look of frustration starting to form upon his snaky face. Draco wasn't listening again though 'My Merlin he is ugly' he only snapped back into reality when a cold boney hand grabbed chin and forced him to look into red eyes.

"Listen to me boy! Or by Merlin I shall Avada Kedavra you right now!" a groan was heard from where Severus sat. They had all been given a specific part in Voldemort's latest scheme.

"Now are you listening young Malfoy?" the ugly man hissed at Draco.

Draco nodded eyes wide with fear. Voldemort hissed very loudly making Narcissa jump "I said are you listening!"

"Yes my lord"

"Good, Now once again for the fourth time this evening!" he glared pointedly in Draco's direction "I have formatted a plan that shall help us get the upper hand of this 'war' and I need you all to make it run smoothly" He faced Lucius,

"Lucius you have been brought home because you are my second and I need you to help me train many of the new recruits, a lot of them a worthless and can't even cast a strong spell. This war is starting to get out of hand and if we plan to win it we have to be stronger than the opposing forces."

"Now Severus," Snape's head snapped up to listen to their lord whilst trying to push Lucius's hand away from his leg where it was trying to slide into his crotch "You are to keep Dumbledore and his precious order distracted. We need him out of the way for this to work; I don't care how you distract him just get it done."

Severus nodded sharply still trying to push Lucius's wandering hands away. Draco found it funny how his father would always do this to his godfather. Narcissa leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear "Sev should just give in already we all know he likes Lucius and it's quite obvious that your Father wants to fuck the man." Draco looked like a fish all the sudden. 

Voldemort looked oddly at Draco; the young Malfoy slammed his mouth shut. The Dark Lord began speaking again.

"Draco your job is very important, now you will train with the other death eaters and also have to learn some hands on combat, okay?" Draco nodded he wasn't quite sure about this plan but he was to obey the orders. 

"You will protect that boy at all costs, are we clear?" Voldemort was in his face again.

"Crystal" Draco said 

"Well then that about wraps it up," Voldemort clapped his hands together "Who's up for some tea?"

Everyone was mad in this house. Draco was sure of it.

"Wait just one minute" Draco burst out "So what is bad hair over there here for?" He pointed at the boy over by the door.

"Ah yes Cadel, he is to pose as a muggle and have young Mister Potter be his friend. Gain total trust" Cadel nodded and walked off.

"Eager to get started that boy is." Voldemort mused. Draco all the sudden clicked.

"I have to protect Potter?!"

"Yes. Also we attack that train on September first, I want what is mine and I will get it back"

------------------Break---------------- 

The rest of Draco's summer seemed to fly by. Between his training and preparing for what was to come he really was kept busy. It was quite amusing watching his father constantly trying to get into Severus's pants whenever he came by to report to Voldemort who had been staying at the manor.

Lucius had made the Daily Profit's front page for being 'Released' from Azkaban as there was no proof that he was working for the Dark Lord.

Cadel had been keeping Potter quite busy over the holiday, so he had no contact with the wizarding world. All his letters from friends and such had been hidden away so he was to think they had stopped caring for him anymore.

Draco was thinking this all over as he stepped out of the magical car his parents following suit. The three of them headed for platform 9 ¾.

As Draco stepped through the barrier a little voice in the back of his head was nagging him about how wrong this plan could go. For the first time all summer Draco became nervous.

**A/N:** Sorry if this chappie is a little boring or whatever but it is important towards the plot. Took me forever to write Hopefully the third chappie wont take so long..   
Hope you like my Insane Nacissa and Lucius.

Reviews please..oww sunburn. Oh oh and everyone thank Scream for being the greatest Beta ever :P


End file.
